Blood God Part 3 - The Father arrives
by Pedro Pacheco
Summary: A Buffy / Blade crossover. Check out the other two parts.


# **Buffy, The Vampire Slayer /****Blade**

in

## Blood God

### ** **

### **PART 3 – THE FATHER ARRIVES**

NEWYORK - PRESENT DAY

Whistlerwas getting desperate. It was getting harder to obtain nourishment. His no-so-good looks made it hard for him to isolate his victims. The girl he tried to pick up fled pretty quickly, and he was left with nothing.

Nothing… The story of his life. When vampires killed his family, he was left with nothing. When Deacon Frost mauled him, he was left with nothing.

Except the bite.

He thought that by putting a silver bullet in his head, he would be able to finish it all, finally.

But no. After the shot, he felt a jolt. He opened his eyes. He was lying in a slab, in the city morgue. He felt (and was) pretty fucked up. He knew what meant to wake up after being bitten by a vampire and putting a silver bullet in his head. 

He stole some clothes and ran, scared out of his wits. After a couple of days, he got used to his new life as a vampire. He wasn't really the old Whistler anymore.

Now, he roamed the streets, like any other predator.

But he was about to get in touch with the top of the food chain.

TOKYO

Blade is getting tired of shooting it out with the Japanese. He crouches behind a crate, to switch magazines. The wooden container gets hit by dozens of bullets. Splinters fly everywhere.

He knows he needs to deploy some major firepower before one of the ghouls gets lucky with the gun and hits him. He draws a backup Mac-10 from a holster on his back and waits.

The automatic fire stops momentarily. The vampires are reloading.

Blade jumps over the shattered crate. His overcoat opens and makes him look like a bird of prey flying in mid-air. He points both guns and unleashes a barrage of gunfire.

He doesn't stop firing while falling to the ground.

Yojiro tries to reload as quickly as he cans, but he's not really very used to guns, like his brothers.

He looks up to see the black demon, a gun in each hand, firing from above. Everything around him explodes in wood pieces, sparks, blood. He ducks, dropping his machine gun. Kune yells something he doesn't understand.

Blade hits the ground running. Five vampires go down, turning to dust. The one he followed from the subway throws himself to the ground. There are only six left, five male, one female.

Two vampires run from behind the crate, raising their guns. Blade fires and hits both of them several times in the head and chest.

The woman shouts something and runs towards him. In one smooth move, Blade drops both guns and draws the sword from his back.

The sword crosses the air in a mid circle-

SWOOSH!!!

- and cuts the woman in half. 

Blade keeps spinning on himself. Another circle and two other vampires that were also running to him get cut across the belly and die.

One left.

Yojiro turns around to see the hunter standing over his crumbling brothers. Looking at him. Grinning. Holding a sword.

- Where is the book?- he asks.

SUNNYDALE

Buffy exited the library and headed to the cafeteria.

In there were, as usual, her friends Xander and Willow.

Willow was reading a book on magic spells. She had become quite adept to the use of witchcraft and her abilities were slowly, but, surely increasing.

Xander was… well, checking out the girls who, in return, ignoring him.

- Hi, guys! – said the Slayer- What's up?

- I was dazzling the ladies, as usual, and Willow here was working on her bookworm routine.- said Xander, merry as usual.

- Don't be a dork! – replied Willow.

- "Dork"? – Buffy was stunned - Since when you use such language, young lady?

- That Oz guy is such a bad influence! – said Xander.

Willow frowned and the other two laughed.

- Hey, Mr.Giles called me – Buffy said when they calmed down – and he found some book on a day walking vampire and a blood god.

- When do we get to kick their asses? – asked Xander.

- Hopefully, never. – replied the Slayer – The book wasn't too keen on details, Giles said he missed another volume. Anyway, he told me too be extra careful on my patrols.

- Don't forget to mention that to Angel. Maybe he'll keep his hands off you for more than five seconds. – said an annoyed Xander.

- Oh, please! – said Buffy.

Spike sighed. After some experience on killing Slayers, you would expect that Buffy wouldn't pose more that an interesting challenge.

But she had so far escaped all his traps and eluded all his efforts to kill her. And her meddling friends weren't making things easier.

As to Angelus…

He was a backstabbing son of a bitch, and he was going to pay for that.

The only thing that Spike didn't knew was how he was going to manage it.

Spike stood up as Drusilla entered the room.

-My love… - he said – You should be resting.

- I feel something – she said. She was quite insane, but at the same time, very dangerous, and extremely sensitive. Her psychic powers were very useful more than once.

- What do you feel, my pet? – he asked.

- The father… The father of us all is coming, to bring death and destruction to all enemies of the vampires.

- That's good!

- No! No! – she yelled. She sounded spooked, and Spike knew she wasn't easily frightened. – He demands absolute loyalty and accepts nothing less. We'll be his slaves…or die!

-Calm down, Dru, my love. – He held her tightly, thinking that they had more troubles coming if she was right.

And she usually was.

TOKYO

Yojiro rises to face the demon, who is putting his sword away, and walking to him.

- The book ? – he asks.

- You are dead! – Yojiro spits – The father will kill you! You don't stand a chance!

- Give me the book, now!

Yojiro is calm. He knows he's finished. Some ancestral pride wakes up in him. He'll go down fighting like a true warrior.

He lunges forward, shouting a loud martial cry.

Blade blocks the first punch. The Japanese throws another blow, and Blade quickly blocks it too.

He then grabs both the ghoul's arms, pinning him, and kicks him in the chest.

The vampire folds and Blade releases him and lands him a spinning kick.

The Japanese is sent flying against a crate, smashing it.

Blade walks up to him. 

Yojiro just isn't able to get up. He feels all broken inside, maybe a couple of ribs.

So, he lies down. He watches as the demon walks up to him.

- Where is the book? – he asks.

Yojiro spits blood. He dying slowing, as the broken rib impales his internal organs.

- It's in the outer office. – He says – See what's coming to you! I'll wait for you in Hell!

Blade takes a stake from his belt.

- Don't wait up for me. – he says, driving the stake through the vampire's heart. 

He walks away even before the Japanese ghoul turns to ashes in the ground.

He goes up to the office, and after a quick search, finds the book and splits just as the police sirens approach the destroyed warehouse.

Later in his room, Blade reads the book. It's a second volume, so the information in it is incomplete, but he understands that La Magra , the Blood God, is foreseen to find a host and a vampire servant, and he'll head up to a mystical point known as Hell Mouth where his powers will be restored through some dumb ritual. He'll find allies amongst vampires and rule over the earth, blah,blah.

Blade closes the book. He needs to find the exact location of the Hell Mouth.

He doesn't really believe in the return of La Magra ,but…

It's time to go home.

NEWYORK

Whistler found a bum in an alley and fed on him. The guy was left lying in the dirt while the vampire enjoyed the rush of the Feed.

He was so high that he didn't noticed the dead man standing. Whistler sucked way too much out of the man to allow him any chance to return as a ghoul, but the bum stood up anyway.

- Whistler… - he whispered in a rough, shrill voice.

- What…? – The vampire raised his head, and saw his victim opening his arms.

- Watch this. – said the corpse.

Suddenly, the flesh exploded from the bum's body. Bits and pieces of skin, organs and other organic matter were sent flying all over. But no blood. Everything was dry and desiccated. Whistler covered his face with his hands and fell on his ass.

He then heard a sucking sound, as some of the flesh was drawn back to the body.

He looked up and saw a figure that looked like a mummy, without bandages.

His body sported slick musculature, dry and inhuman looking.

The skin on his face was pulled over his head like an ill-fitting mask, his eyes glowing red. His fangs stood out of his lipless mouth.

He was very thin, but exuded malevolence and power.

Whistler was scared shitless.

- Hello, my boy. – the figure said. – Come and greet your poppa!

NEXT: La Magra talks. Whistler listens. And … Blade Vs. Angel! ´Nuff said!

Staytuned!


End file.
